


跳跳短打

by Leonhard483



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 前面涼念，後面高慧
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	跳跳短打

知念站在房們前猶豫著要不要敲門。

今晚Hey! Say! Jump在台灣辦了久違七年多演唱會吧，本來大家都挺開心的。

本來。

演唱會途中他本來想去靠伊野尾卻被當眾拒絕了。

在演唱會上，幾萬人面前被伊野尾拒絕了。

伊野尾從來不會這樣的。  
剛剛開會時對方也一副心不在焉的樣子，老實說有些擔心。

「知念？怎麼了？」

高木拖沓著夾腳拖一副剛洗完澡的樣子走來。

「高木⋯⋯」

知念猶豫著要不要和高木商量，伊野尾房間的門就被打開了。

「慧！」

「知念，我沒事。」

伊野尾給了知念一個微笑又抬手揉揉么子的髮絲，說著我們知念真貼心，又道歉自己今天不在狀態上。

「真的沒事嗎？」

「你就別擔心了，去找涼介吧。」

一直沈默站在一旁的高木也抬手揉揉知念的頭髮。

兩人目送知念消失在轉角，伊野尾迅速關上門卻還是被高木用身體擋著了。

「滾！」

「慧⋯⋯」

「我叫你滾！」

「好啦⋯⋯別生氣，我錯了⋯⋯」

高木閃身進房後把門關上，不顧伊野尾的低吼直接仗著身高抱了上去。

當然，這些知念都不知道，他只在轉角聽到伊野尾的低吼。

從轉角回來的知念看著門關上，三步併兩步的快走到山田房間，想也沒想的用力戳對方門鈴。

「什麼、什麼！發生什麼事了？！」

洗澡洗到一半的山田只圍條浴巾濕淋淋的出來開門。

「知念！怎麼了？！」

知念看山田彷彿被從水裡撈出來的貓咪笑了出來，趕緊推人回房內。

「抱歉、抱歉⋯⋯沒想到你在洗澡⋯⋯」

將人繼續推回浴室，自己也跟著進去讓已經解開浴巾的山田瞪大了眼。

自顧自的將馬桶蓋放下坐到上頭，翹起一條腿將手肘撐在膝蓋上，以手撐頰一副思考的樣子。

「知念⋯⋯」

山田無奈只好將浴巾重新遮住下體，他是不知道知念有沒有發現，但要是對方繼續用小鹿眼神仰望自己肯定會發現啊！

「高木和慧好像、吵架了⋯⋯」

「咦？」

我赤裸裸的站在你面前還硬了，你跟我說高木跟慧吵架了？！關我屁事！

「我聽到慧吼高木，叫他滾，就在剛剛⋯⋯」

知念說他今天發現在live的時候慧的狀態不是很好，好像是因為和高木發生什麼事了。

「⋯⋯知念，這事我和高木談過了，沒事的。」

「真的？高木今天也沒怎麼說話⋯⋯」

知念繼續沈浸在自己小世界裡讓山田汗顏。

「知念⋯⋯你先出去好不好？」

「嗯？怎麼了？你繼續洗啊。」

知念一臉無辜撅著嘴看著山田，說自己只是想找對方商量一下而已，自己待在外面怎麼商量呢？

故意的吧？這根本是故意的吧！？

「不是⋯⋯我需要解決一下⋯⋯」

通常在演唱會後需要解決的人不在少數，這麼說相信知念一定能懂。

「喔⋯⋯」

結果知念只是意味深長的勾起嘴角望著自己，山田在心裡罵了句髒話，索性拿開浴巾。

「你不出去就幫我。」

站到知念面前，半挺的勃發是對方只要一低頭就能碰到。

「哎～不是說演唱會前不要做愛嗎？」

知念笑著，說著像是拒絕的話，手卻已經摸上山田的分身。

「知念⋯⋯」

山田眼神沉了下去，慾望燃燒，他抬手輕扣住知念的後腦勺帶向自己，對方也很識相的張嘴。

等山田高潮宣洩，知念並沒有退開，只是將對方的精液含在嘴裡，等對方看向自己又吐了吐盛滿白濁的舌頭。

山田這次直接罵出來髒句。

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

「滾！」

「慧⋯⋯」

「我叫你滾！」

「⋯⋯別生氣，我錯了⋯⋯」

高木有些心慌，知道伊野尾為什麼生氣，卻不知道為什麼會這麼爆躁，甚至影響了今天的演唱會。一手摟住對方纖細的腰肢，一手輕拍撫對方後背安撫著。

「......我累得要死，你們就知道玩......害我昨晚都沒睡好！」

伊野尾抓扯高木背部的衣服跟皮肉，氣的聲音都有些抖，滿滿怨恨。昨晚獨自躺在陌生的房裡，想找人找不到讓自己特別慌恐。

「慧......」

「氣死我了！」

伊野尾張嘴隔著衣服狠狠咬上對方肩膀洩憤，用力的連生理性淚水都逼出了眼眶。

「疼、疼、疼......輕點......」

疼的蹙眉屈膝想躲開伊野尾的利牙，卻沒有放手。

「笨蛋不會放手啊！」

知道自己有些過了，伊野尾鬆口罵了一句，下一刻卻將臉撞進對方頸窩間扯著對方衣服回抱住對方。

「慧......」

高木心疼的抬手揉揉對方後腦勺，感受著肩頸處傳來不自然的震動和抽氣，對方的呼吸彷彿烙鐵燙在自己心尖上，只能緊緊抱住對方給對方那微不足道的安全感。

等伊野尾漸漸軟下身子，高木看準時機雙手托住對方臀部將人抱起，伊野尾也很配合的張開雙腿環上高木的腰不讓自己滑落。

將人抱上床，替對方拉好被子順手從床頭櫃關了大燈留了門口的小燈，一邊猶豫著要不要留下。

高木看向床上的人，滿臉倦意，睜著有些紅腫又濕潤的雙眸回望高木。

自己怎麼捨得回去。

掏出手機設定了鬧鐘放上床頭櫃，也鑽進被窩裡將人摟進懷裡。

親吻了對方額頭，小聲說了句晚安。

高木感受著背部和肩膀這時才浮出的刺疼感，才想起對方的工作有多麼繁重。

昨晚自己和其他人開心玩鬧的時候，完全沒注意到對方早早回房，何況對方又認床怎麼可能會睡得好，自己居然完全不察，難怪山田早些時候要自己來找伊野尾。

輕嘆了口氣，自責又懊惱。

「雄也......」

懷裡傳來對方快睡著時特有軟膩的嗓音。

「嗯？」

「......今天......還沒有親親......」

看著伊野尾眼神矇矓卻還是抬頭湊上想討親，可愛的高木覺得自己心都要化。

低頭親了親對方額角，伊野尾發出不滿的低吟，這才吻上柔軟唇瓣，淺淺啄吻便離開。  
伊野尾還是不滿意，扯著高木的衣服又讓對方靠近，高木貼上加深了吻，緩慢摩娑，手掌貼著對方輕揉捏。高木慢慢翻身，上半身輕壓在伊野尾身上，彼此的呼吸漸漸急促，伊野尾咬了高木一口結束這吻。

「......硬了。」

伊野尾稍微平復了自己的呼吸才開口，高木不知道對方是在說誰，因為自己的反應和對方所說的相符。

兩人都沉默著，高木俯視著伊野尾的雙眸，對方卻半閉著眼，高木只能觀察起對方輕輕顫抖的睫毛。

「唔！慧......」

伊野尾突然捏上高木半硬的陰莖，高木一陣頭皮發麻，下意識縮了縮身子。

「硬了。」

伊野尾又重複了一次，這次帶著笑意，掌心摩蹭了幾下炙熱。

看著高木臉色變化，伊野尾心情大好，翻了個身跨坐在對方身上。脫了彼此了睡褲，纖長的手指圈住兩人的分身套弄，直到雙雙都宣洩。

伊野尾先行爬起身去清洗，高木拿衛生紙擦掉身上兩人的精液才進浴室，伊野尾拉著高木重新洗了澡。

高木替伊野尾吹乾了頭髮便讓人先去床上躺著，等自己收拾完回到床上對方已經將自己埋進被窩裡。

爬上床摸索著鑽進被窩裡，伊野尾感受到動靜眼睛都沒睜稍稍抬起手鬆開被子，等高木躺下便重新鑽回對方懷裡。

高木輕聲道了句晚安，伊野尾則來不及應聲就陷入夢中。

高木心疼又自責，唇帶著滿滿情感親吻伊野尾的髮絲。

「辛苦了⋯⋯」


End file.
